Nine Tailed Fox Vixen
by viola1990
Summary: Kagome lost her memory, Miroku and Sango were missing, a mysterious Nine Tail Vixen is on the loose, what is Inuyasha going to do?
1. Chapter 1

I just start writing fanfics, so please be lenient with me…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

The much awaited school bell rang. Students start streaming out of the school compound. Gleeful chatter fill the air.

"Whew! Today's Maths test was tough!" 15 year old Kagome Hirugashi thought. Being the granddaughter of the shrine's caretaker does not mean she doesn't face the usual problems normal students face. "I'm so tired…I spent the whole night doing revisions…" She further thought. However, before she has the chance to make her way home to get her well deserved rest, Hojo came along. Kagome didn't have the chance to scram.

"Hi, Hirugashi!" He said in his usual polite manner. Kagome only smiled bitterly. She knew Hojo has been carrying a torch for her since god-knows-when. But she has no feelings for him. To make it worst, she doesn't have the heart to reject him, so here goes the cycle: the dense Hojo trying ways and means to woo her, and Kagome racking her brains to avoid or come up with creative excuses to turn down his numerous request for a date.

"Want to go for a movie this Sunday?"

"Uh…no. Well, you see, I…erm…have something on." Kagome stammered before making an escape. "Bye" She turned and ran, putting as much distance as possible between her and the most probably dejected Hojo.

But strangely enough, Hojo doesn't seem dejected. In fact, he was thinking: "Is her rheumatism acting up again?"

Actually, Kagome couldn't understand it herself. She was an outgoing person. She likes to hang out with her friends on weekends. But recently, she didn't. She would rather stay at home, waiting for something, or someone. She couldn't put her finger on it. What was she waiting for? Why she felt so uncomfortable? Why it seems she lost something big?

These feelings haunt her everyday, but it could be appeased if she go to the Goshinboku. "The sacred tree…" Kagome thought as her finger gently touch the wrinkled bark. Instantly, an image flashed in her mind. But it disappeared before Kagome could grasp it, giving her a very disappointing feeling.

The sun was setting, the sky was getting dark. As the rays of the sun cast a shade of red over Kagome's face, she knew it was time to go home. Kagome dragged herself back. Oddly, she has the feeling that if she stayed longer, she might just realize what's wrong with her.

Then, she passed by the well.

"The Bone Eaters Well." She reminded herself. The door of the small shrine was ajar, flapping noisily in the wind. Kagome sighed and strode across to close it. Her fingers touch the wooden handle, and she looked at her fingers again. "There's no dust…" She thought as she further examines every corner of the wooden door. She fully knew the well was supposed to be sealed and deserted, the door of the shrine should be covered with a thick layer of dust. Yet, everything was fairly clean. Something at the far end of Kagome's heart urges her to peek inside. "Just to double check…"Kagome thought. The air in the shrine was not stuffy, the well was not covered by cobwebs. But most of all, a strange force was luring Kagome to walk into the Shrine. It was calling out for her, reaching for her…

Kagome snapped out of the trance and slammed the door shut. She dashed home, too afraid to turn back and look at the lonely small shrine.

"It's eerie." Kagome thought. But deep in her heart, she knew it wasn't. To think about it, the force that attracted her just now was kind of warm and familiar. She just couldn't explain why.

The strange is yet to come. Kagome had just finished her dinner and was getting ready to get her bath. As she walked into her room to collect her bath things, a hand with sharp claws appeared from nowhere and covered her mouth, muffling Kagome's shrieks of help. The person closed the door silently and whispered to her.

"Hush, wench. It's me Inuyasha."


	2. Chapter 2

Glossary:

Haori – the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha?' This name rings a faraway bell, well hidden in Kagome's heart. Its sound was distant, so distant, yet so attractive. As the person released Kagome gently, Kagome slowly, nervously turned around, her heart was beating so fast that it hurt. "Who is this mysterious person?" This question erupted in her mind before she could even stop it, and her eyes land on a strange boy.

A strange boy with furry white ears poking innocently out of his silver hair.

"Are these ears real?" Kagome asked as she scratched the ears. The boy who called himself Inuyasha looks annoyed with Kagome's childish antics.

"Stop tickling my ears!" He scolded. Kagome retreated, fast. Her head was held low, like a young student waiting for a teacher's scolding.

The cold, night wind blew through the opened window, tugging gently at the duo's hair. Suffocating silence surrounded them. Kagome's fingers fumble the edge of her school uniform nervously, while Inuyasha just stared at her, long and hard.

The time ticked by. At last, Inuyasha broke the silence abruptly: "Do you ...still remember me?" The question came out his mouth slowly and clearly. "As if he's talking to someone retarded." Kagome added irritably. But on second thoughts, there's no denying that there was also a hint of hope in his quivering voice.

"What is he hoping for?" Kagome wondered as she raises her head. Her eyes lock onto Inuyasha's amber ones. "Really nice amber eyes." Kagome made a silent comment to herself. Inuyasha look uncomfortable with her staring straight at him, but miraculously he didn't look away.

"Erm..." This was a very awkward question. "No, I don't know you." Kagome said in a small voice. Inuyasha look disheartened, his white ears drooping down. The tiny tinge of hope shining in his eyes was gone. Kagome felt bad about it. "Do you...know me?"

Inuyasha looked away. He didn't want to look at her eyes. That gaze was still warm, full of concern, but it's different from what she used to specially reserve for him. "She is a different person now." Inuyasha's human heart whispered softly.

It took every ounce of his strength and will power to tell Kagome: "No, It's nothing really. Just thought you look like a girl I knew long ago."

Kagome was relieved. She thought she had unknowingly broken this boy's heart. But the fact hovered in front of her, and yet because of her ignorance, she couldn't see it. The fact is: she really had broken Inuyasha's heart. Subconsciously, Inuyasha could hear millions of tiny glass hitting the floor. "This wretched feeling was almost like what I experience when Kikyo sealed me fifty years ago." But yet, it wasn't the same. Something else was added to it, maybe a dash of anger? Regret? Perhaps a drop of sourness? Inuyasha was in no mood to analyze the sorrow he's tasting now (But then again, the reckless Inuyasha never seems to analyze anything, isn't it? -)

It took a while for Inuyasha to calm down and regain his usual posture. All this while, Kagome dare not make a sound. This weird boy had barged into her room, asked her a question interesting enough to hook up her curiosity, and now, he left her staring at him dumbly as he sort out his own thinking. Honestly, Kagome has every reason to be mad at him for leading her in circles without giving a clue to what is happening, but she didn't, because strangely enough, it seems she had dealt with someone with such a temper before...someone that is well concealed in her memory.

Finally, Inuyasha turned and look at her once more, but this time he was wearing a different expression: a very smug expression. Kagome was quite taken back. She wondered where had all the melancholy went to.

"Hear carefully, wench. Now," He lean closer to her, so close that a few strands of his silver hair tickled Kagome's cheeks, "I'm going to take you to the feudal era."

"Ahhhh..." An ear splitting scream broke through the silent night. It took a while for the Hirugashi family to realize the scream was Kagome's, before frantically rushing out of the house. What they saw was no doubt weird, but amazingly real at the same time: a boy in red haori was kidnapping Kagome.

Inuyasha sensed the worries of the Hirugashi family, and just to assure them, he stopped on a tree before shouting at them: "I'm borrowing Kagome for a while and I'll make sure she comes to no harm!" The Hirugashi family could do nothing but gape at the vanishing shadow.

"Put me down, you jerk!" Kagome yelled as she pound and kick viciously at Inuyasha, but he paid no heed to them. Carrying Kagome like a sack of rice over his shoulder, he quickly made his way to...

"The Bone Eaters Well!" Kagome realized. "So that's why the door was ajar! This jerk had come to my world through that sealed well!"

"Hey! How did you get past the seal of the well?" Kagome asked.

"Sealed? You mean those papers that were pasted all over the well were meant to seal it? Keh! They were useless!"

Kagome sweat dropped. She knew from the beginning that her Grandpa's so called sacred rites and seals were fake, but her little brother, Souta was fascinated by them.

"Ok, we're here!" Inuyasha's voice pulled her back to reality. Still carrying her over his shoulders, he tried pleading her, but his plea seems more like a command: "Now, would you heed my advice and jump into the well?"

"Never!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and yelled back through gritted teeth: "Like it or not, you're going."

And he jumped into the well along with the helpless Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry...I forgot to say my thanks to the reviews I received during for the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews! And another thing...I'm sorry this story is complicated...but everything will reveal itself in the end. The future chapters will say why Kagome lost her memories, the only hint I can give now is: Kagome's lose of memory is linked to (as what the chapter is) the Nine Tailed Fox Vixen. So, tht's all. Enjoy the story!

Glossary:

miko: priestess

hanyou: half demon

youkai: demon

osuwari: sit

ramen: Japanese noodles

haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Chapter 3

To Kagome's surprise, the darkness of the well briefly dissolved into a shiny blue substance before they touched the ground. "Am I dreaming?" Kagome asked herself as she looked around. Everything seems to be back to normal.

However, she changed her mind as soon as Inuyasha carried her out of the well. Instead of the wooden walls of the shrine surrounding the well, Kagome was staring at trees, bushes and grasses. "I'm...in a forest." Cold realization hit Kagome with full force. But hope still lingered...Kagome still stubbornly refuse to believe what was happening to her. Frantically, she searched for something, anything which looks familiar. But her attempts were futile. She was about to give up when she finally saw it.

"The Goshinboku..."She whispered. Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitched. He heard her. "Oh yeah," he exclaimed, "your era have the Goshinboku too." Kagome glared sideways at him (she didn't asked for his opinion), only to see the shadows of sadness looming behind those golden orbs.

"What's wrong with this fellow?"

Inuyasha walked briskly through the peaceful village, ignoring stares from the villagers. His destination was fixed: the old miko's hut.

"Lady Kaede, I'm back." He said as he entered. An old lady sitting by the fire looked up, and a surprising sight met her only functional eye. Her wrinkled features changed tremendously. Inuyasha was putting Kagome down, facing her. And no, it isn't fake, it is undoubtly real...Kagome's aura could be proof to that.

"You...brought her back?" Her voice was urgent. But Inuyasha's reply was somehow neutral: "You asked me to, isn't it?" He leaned by the wall with his arms crossed.

"But I thought..."

"Keh! Forget about what I said earlier!" Inuyasha cut through her sentence hot temperedly. "Fill her in the details. I'm going out." Just as he approached the door, he stopped in his tracks and turned around: "However, don't tell her about the past."

Kagome looked at him and this old lady, bewildered. There was some unreadable expression on this lady's face, but Kagome was too scared to ask. She tried to content herself by switching her gaze to the fire.

Lady Kaede also tore her gaze from the spot Inuyasha just stood moments ago, and start adding more fire woods to the flame. Silence invades again. As the flame dance merrily before her eyes, Kagome can't help noticing Lady Kaede's single eye was glancing at her amusingly. She shifted nervously. Why was everyone treating her like this?

Cough cough.

Kagome turned towards Lady Kaede. It seems she was finally ready to speak.

"Kagome, I wonder, how did Inuyasha ever persuade you to come to this place?" The miko tried to sound casual, but she was actually bursting with curiosity. Curious about Inuyasha's action. Curious about Inuyasha's behavior towards Kagome.

"He did not persuade me. He kidnapped me."

Lady Kaede almost fell down in exasperation. She gave a small chuckle: "How typical of him." Kagome merely pouted.

"So, I assume you did not really get to know him."

"No."

More silence. Lady Kaede poked more fire wood into the fire. The hut was stifling hot now, but both of them don't seem to mind it. Than, just as silence came swiftly, it leaves.

"Inuyasha is a hanyou, the descendent of the legendary dog lord from the West Lands, Inutaisho, and a humble human lady, Iazayoi. Recently, his friends were captured by a youkai. Given Inuyasha's abilities, he should be able to save them easily. But..."Kaede paused for the effect of suspense. Kagome was teetering at the edge, wanting to know more. "...the youkai has the shards of the Shikon no Tama, a powerful jewel that increases the strength of whichever youkai or evil being who posses it. So here's where you stepped in..." Kagome's eyes widened. "...you must help Inuyasha get back the Shikon shards, kill the youkai, and save his friends.

"But why?" Kagome burst out. "Why me?"

Lady Kaede could only smile. Inuyasha had warned her not to tell Kagome about the past. In that case, how is she going to explain to the poor child?

"Please, Kagome. Inuyasha just lost someone precious, he wouldn't want to lose his friends too."

Kagome slumped dejectedly. She ponders.

"Kagome! Where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled bossily at Kagome.

"Home!" She answered this irritating hanyou. Inuyasha leapt and landed in front of the Bone Eaters Well, blocking Kagome's way. He stared at her stubbornly: "I'm not letting you."

Kagome glared at him as she remembered what Lady Kaede said before she left.

"There's a charm which acts on the rosary Inuyasha's wearing. If he ever troubles you, you would just need to say..."

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha felt the oh-so-familiar tug before crashing to the ground.

Wham.

"Serves you right!" Kagome stuck out her tongue before climbing into the well. "And don't you dare follow me!" She warned.

Inuyasha climbed up painfully and yelled into the well: "Who needs your help anyway, wench!"

Lady Kaede was hiding in the bushes all this while. The only reason Inuyasha haven't caught her scent was because the wind was carrying her scent away from his direction. Watching the little couple quarrelling, she sighed: "Just like the good, old days..."

"Kagome, you're back!" Mrs. Hirugashi said as she hugged Kagome.

"Grandpa was just about to do a ritual to summon you home!" Souta added cheerily. Kagome's expression changed into a mixture of appreciation and rejection: "There would be no need for that..."

As she breaks free from her mother's grasp, she fidgeted for a while, wondering how she is supposed to break the alarming news. "Mama, I would need to leave for a while..."

"But why?"

"Someone needs help...I must go."

Mrs. Hirugashi's face changed from sheer bewilderment to a gentle smile. This response of hers was quite unexpected. She patted Kagome's head as if her dear daughter was still a child: "Do what you must do, child. Grandpa will take care of your absence in school."

Kagome peered over her mother's shoulders and saw Grandpa talking into the phone: "Hello? Is this the school? Kagome Hirugashi is having a series of heart attacks, so she wouldn't be coming for a while..."

Kagome sweat dropped.

Everything Kagome needs is in her knapsack. Dresses, bandages, reference books, ramen, medicine...you name it, you got it. The only thing now is Kagome's facing a tiny little trouble, her knapsack was the size of a boulder. Such an insignificant problem compared to the challenges waiting ahead, but still...it would take ages for Kagome to move it to the well, a major discomfort to her. She huffed and puffed as she carried the incredibly huge knapsack. Souta watched and asked naively, only to earn himself a tongue lashing from his sister.

"Why must you bring so many things?"

"Don't you know that a girl is very troublesome?"

At this moment, a blur of red leapt out of nowhere and landed on the knapsack, sending Kagome falling down.

"Inuyasha, why must you do that?" Kagome roared, a tick mark flashing dangerously at her forehead.

"Lady Kaede told me you are back to get your things." Inuyasha replied as he lifts the giant knapsack without any effort. "Let's go now."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Sis, come to think of it, he's quite caring..."

"No, he's not!" Kagome snapped at her little brother, although she fully well knows that deep in her heart, she totally agreed what Souta just said.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

Glossary:

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Osuwari: sit

Ramen: Japanese noodles

Haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Katana: sword

Chapter 4

"Feel the evil aura around the cave? That's where we're going."

The journey was fairly short, it took only about one full day. All the time while she's on Inuyasha's back, Kagome could feel intense anxiousness from Inuyasha. She knew he was impatient to rescue his friends, but honestly, that does not give Inuyasha the license to force her travel none stop. Part of her wanted to grumble, but the logical part of her stopped it. "He piggy backed you, and that's considerate enough of him." Kagome kept reminding herself, again and again and again.

The strange duo finally arrived in front of a terrifying cave around mid afternoon. The opening of the cave was ajar menacingly like a monster ready to devour its trembling prey. Kagome was still on Inuyasha's back, and she shuddered. Amazingly, she too could fell the aura.

"How did Inuyasha's friends get themselves into such a big mess?

Carrying her bow and arrow, Kagome was ready to fight. But what about Inuyasha? Kagome looked at him, his expression was unreadable, as if he sensed something...

Inuyasha, on the other hand, did sense something. He heard a whimper, and that made him stood rooted on the spot, stunned.

"Hey, why aren't you moving?" Kagome prodded his back.

"I heard...a whimper of someone I knew. " Before Kagome could understand what he's talking about, Inuyasha bounded off, to the totally opposite direction of the cave.

"Wait up!" Stumbling and falling, Kagome went after him. However a mere human like her couldn't really catch up with the hanyou's amazing stamina and speed. Panting heavily, she came to somewhere near a clearing. And Inuyasha was there, staring at something.

Kagome crept up and looked at the 'something'. A lone figure lie there, part of its face obscured by the bright, white light. "An angel..."Kagome thought. But it does not seem so for Inuyasha. He stepped out of the shades of the trees, his lips moving soundlessly. Kagome could vaguely read the words formed on his lips: "Shippo."

Then just as sudden as their amazing discovery, Inuyasha retreated back into the shadows. "Enemies." He warned.

Kagome felt him shaking with anger. She hugged his waist tightly, and that made him relaxed slightly. After all, the angel was dead, fury would not solve anything. What they should do now, is to see who their enemies are.

Voices. Kagome heard voices. Opposite their hiding place, crept out three deformed youkai. One of them looked like a giant rat which lost all its fur. The other two looked like corpses with broken limbs.

"Food..." They whispered in their ghoulish voices, voices that send shivers down Kagome's spine. "Not dead yet..." The rat sniffed the lone figure. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked at what the rat said. Kagome could feel Inuyasha shaking again.

"Shippo...is still alive..." He thought.

The corpses swarm over, reaching out greedily to grab their share. Their mouths were already drooling with sticky, disgusting saliva. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. His friend was not a food to be devoured by these lowly youkai. He hopped out of the bushes and within a flash, he pulled out his infamous katana: Tetsusaiga.

"Don't touch Shippo with your filthy hands!" He yelled as he brings the katana down, slicing the three scavengers into pieces.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha knelt beside the kitsune, picking him up gently. The kid opened his eyes feebily: "Inuyasha..."before losing all conscious.

"How is he?" Inuyasha asked as soon as Kagome tucked Shippo into bed. Night had fallen. Stars were twinkling innocently down at the group. Inuyasha looked at Shippo, he was sure it was a long time since Shippo last slept peacefully.

"Not good. Bruises all over his body. Who knows, he might even suffer from internal injuries." Kagome sighed.

"Maybe we should send Shippo to Lady Kaede. He could recuperate nicely there." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome agreed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Shippo one of your friends?"

"Yeah, unlike me, he's a full blooded fox youkai. Bu then again, he's the youngest, the most vulnerable of the lot."

Kagome kept quiet for a while, than she asked again: "Are both of you close?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a quizzical look. "No. Do we look close to you?"

Kagome nodded innocently.

Inuyasha smiled faintly as he recalled the past. Staring into the starry night, he said: "Shippo always say things that make me mad, and I would punch him, many times..."

"How bad!" Kagome said accusingly.

Inuyasha smirked. "Shippo's a kid, but that does not mean he's gonna get away scot free if he gets me pissed off."

"You're not going to bully him, Inuyasha. I'm going to keep an eye on you..." Kagome said indignantly.

They stared at each other for quite a while before Inuyasha turn back to his star gazing: "Get some sleep. I'll be around watching."

Kagome flopped over and fell asleep in her sleeping bag, not knowing that Inuyasha had turned around and was gazing at her with eyes full of mixed emotions. "She still thinks the same..." Than he sighed and turned back to the night sky, the stars kindly blinking down at this lonely soul: "But those feelings she once had for me was lost, forever..."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! And another thing, I'm changing the summary and genre, hope you all don't mind it! 0

Glossary:

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Osuwari: sit

Ramen: Japanese noodles

Haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Katana: sword

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar

Chapter 5

"Come back here, you kitsune!"

"No! No! No!"

"Get back here or else..."

Wham!

"Miss me! Ha ha ha..."

"Bloody jerk..."

The morning got off to a rowdy start. Kagome was not sleeping well and she presumed that they are being hit by an earthquake! Thankfully, her mind soon registered that the huge commotion taking place around her was actually a heated argument between Inuyasha and Shippo, the little fox youkai that they rescued the day before. As she got up stretching her inactive limbs and being relieved that it really wasn't an earthquake (though it really felt like an earthquake), Kagome opened her droopy eyes to a startling sight: Inuyasha pinning Shippo down with his fists rose.

Kagome gasped, and did the only thing that could stop him: "Inuyasha, osuwari!"

Wham.

The little kitsune had already fled before Inuyasha came crashing down on him. It was a well known fact that Kagome's 'osuwari' was not to be trifled with.

"Curse this rosary..." Inuyasha grumbled as he got up painfully. Ignoring Kagome's deathly glare, he shouted angrily at Shippo: Give me back my katana!"

Kagome turned around and saw the kid hiding behind her, hugging the battered katana as if it's a rare gem. Next, the much feared tell tale sign came, tiny tear droplets were making their way at the corner of his eyes. Chin trembling, Shippo immediately burst out into a heart wrenching wail: "Kagome...Inuyasha's bullying me..."

Kagome gingerly stroke his hair gingerly and chided Inuyasha in a motherly manner: "Inuyasha, what did you do to him?'

"I merely told him that he must go to Lady Kaede's for resting, that's all!" Inuyasha defended himself fiercely, but not forgetting to add: "And this ungrateful brat sped off with my katana!"

"I don't want to go to Lady Kaede's! I want to travel with you guys!" Shippo was using the much favored resort used by most children: the limitless innocence a child possessed to persuade Kagome. She is his only chance. However, things turned out otherwise.

"Shippo, you should know how dangerous the quest is. You are a child, you should not risk your life. And besides..." Kagome bit her lower lip, revealing the most realistic and deadly part: "You don't want to end up like last time, don't you? You don't want to be eaten up by bad youkai?"

Shippo knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he still have to give it a shot. Shaking his head vigorously, he retaliates: "I'm not scared of danger, I am a full blooded youkai, you know! (At this point, Inuyasha snorted: "Keh!") And even if I am caught, Inuyasha would save me, isn't it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's reply was astonishing: "No."

Shippo felt he just turned into a statue, a numb rock which lost all its feelings.

Kagome tried to give a laugh to loosen the tense mood. But much to her dismay, her laugh came out sounding artificial. "Guys, would you mind...erm...to stop arguing?"

Both Inuyasha and Shippo ignored her, continuing their 'glaring' match. Poor Kagome, she's stuck in the middle, not knowing what to do, and this entire cold atmosphere is starting to give her goose bumps. If she has better imagination, she could even visualize icicles forming from Inuyasha's amber eyes to Shippo's childlike emerald ones.

"Erm... Shippo, would you let me check your bruises...just to make sure everything's fine..." Kagome whinnied as she plucked at Shippo's clothes.

"I'm fine, in fact I could recover just as fast as that Hanyou!" Shippo spat. His eyes never left Inuyasha.

At the word 'Hanyou', gushes of hot steam start rolling off Inuyasha: "Who are you calling Hanyou, squirt..."

Listening to Inuyasha's growl, Kagome knew things were going to spiral out of control. At the speed of lightning, Kagome cuddled Shippo: "Let him stay for a while, I think he could pretty much stay out of dangers way, right, Inuyasha?" Kagome gave a sweet smile to Shippo, and he in turn immediately bounces back to him innocent childlike features: "Right!"

Now, it's Inuyasha's turn to be pitiful as he gaped at the 'loving pair'.

"Oh yeah!" Something strikes Kagome out of the blue: "I remember I have not introduced myself, how did you know my name, Shippo?"

Shippo instantly freeze, only one corner of his mouth was twitching uncontrollably. But Inuyasha came to the rescue: "I told him your name while you're asleep."

"Oh..." Kagome replied. Shippo just gave a big sigh of relief. He raised his head and looked at Inuyasha, while Inuyasha who's getting back his katana seems to know Shippo's eyes were on him, and return the gaze with a reminding look. The talk they had before Kagome got up...the talk they had before Inuyasha raised the sensitive topic about him going to Lady Kaede's...the talk that made the arrogant Inuyasha look exceptionally sad.

"Kagome had forgotten everything, so...promise me Shippo, do not tell her of the past..."

A slight tremor jerked Shippo from his thoughts. Looks like their enemy was close, and whoever it is, it's going to be something big. Inuyasha instinctively drew Tetsusaiga as he barked at Kagome and Shippo to stay behind him.

Their eyes widened as a beast emerged from the trees. A beast with fiery red eyes and an awfully hot breath when it opened its jaws and spoke, revealing all of its impressive, yellowish fangs: "Who is Inuyasha...?"

"I am." Just as usual, Inuyasha stepped out boldly. With a challenging tone, he asked: "Why, did the Nine Tailed Fox Vixen sent one of her minions to invite me to a duel?"

"Yes," The beast said in a low, menacing voice, "she did."

And without another word, he swept his claws at the group. Kagome and Shippo dodged, but Inuyasha as the first line of defense, didn't. Instead, he leapt straight at the demon with his katana raised: "Meet your doom today, jerk!"

Tetsusaiga came down fast and furious. The youkai was successfully sliced into half while Inuyasha landed on bent knees, unscathed. But how could a minion of the vixen be vanquished so easily? This is just the beginning.

Each halves grew back into another complete youkai, doubling the intensity of the danger. As the two new individuals flexed their claws experimentally, they gave the group a sideway glance: "Why don't one of us go for you, Inuyasha, while the other goes for your friends?"

This was what Inuyasha feared the most. As he stood defensively in front of Kagome and Shippo, the youkai stepped closer and closer. Inuyasha was thrown into a frenzy. He needed a plan, fast. But in such a case, the odds were against him. Wielding such a heavy Tetsusaiga was disadvantage, and even if he could summon Kaze no Kizu, it would be useless. "This bloody youkai could multiply." Inuyasha reminded himself as he glared at the youkai and at the same time, struggled to hide his fears.

"Inuyasha's desperate and I'm totally helpless..." Meanwhile, Shippo who was hiding behind Inuyasha's back thought frustratingly. "What could I do...to prove I'm not vulnerable?"


	6. Chapter 6

Is 'senkonketsu' spelled like this? 0;; I have no idea how to spell it, I only manage to get it from a fan site, so if there's any spelling error, please do remind me and forgive me.

Another thing, thanks for the reviews (although there's only 2. T-T) And...Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho...

Glossary:

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Osuwari: sit

Ramen: Japanese noodles

Haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Katana: sword

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar

Senkonketsu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Chapter 6

Boom. Boom.

Every heavy footsteps of the two youkai were dangerously signifying Inuyasha and his friends were one more step closer to mortal peril. Inuyasha knew he must do something, anything that might get them out of this situation. Cursing silently under his breath, he lunged forward with Tetsusaiga. Just as he was about to hack the youkai once again, Kagome's voice rang in his ears: "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha was dragged to the ground. But at that precise moment, he heard the whistle of the purifying arrow just above his head. However mad he is at Kagome's rude gestures, he couldn't help noticing that the arrow Kagome released was not the usual purifying arrow. "It's different..." He thought as his head made contact with solid earth. Wham.

Ignoring the pain, Inuyasha quickly get raise his head to see what had became of those sickening beasts. But Kagome unceremoniously sat him as her arrow flew past. Wham.

As Inuyasha obediently stayed crouched, his mind scanned passes the images he glimpsed before being sat by that infuriating Kagome. The purifying arrow that swished over his head was not just warm, it's hot! But the heat it's giving could never be produced by a mundane human fire! And the youkai, the youkai are burning! Howling in agony, the youkai was swallowed by a blue flame. Inuyasha's mind clicked as a few more arrows flew over his head. "It has to be..."

"Fox fire!" Shippo lit Kagome's last arrow with the tiny blue flame he conjured. Kagome than fitted her arrow and pulled her bow. After she aimed carefully at the youkai, she released. The usual pink of the purifying arrow mixed smoothly with the gentle blue of the fox fire. A purple glow was formed! Shippo knew his plan would definitely work. Because his fire wasn't the type which burns whatever that stands in its way. It's the fire of protection. The only fire which could possibly combine with the purifying arrow!

By the time Inuyasha felt it was safe to get up (safe from not only the youkai but also Kagome's painful sit command), the youkai had been burnt into fine ashes. Kagome and Shippo walked to his side.

"Is it over?" Kagome asked carefully.

Inuyasha was startled for awhile at Kagome's response, than reality set in. For a brief moment, he had forgotten that Kagome holds no memory of the feudal era, so this battle could be considered as Kagome's first experience. "But then again..." He glanced sideways at her and a faint smile played on his lips, "...her archery skills are just as good."

"Inuyasha, I see something glowing amongst the ashes..."

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened in shock: "Than go get it! It might be the Shikon shard!"

"Why must you yell at me like that?"Kagome shout back.

"Because..."

Too late, the powers of the Shikon shard were reassembling the ashes of the youkai. Rebuilt and alive once again, the youkai glared at them with a twisted smile on its face. The only good news in this dire situation was there was only one youkai.

"...the youkai would come back to life..." Inuyasha ended his sentence in dread as the youkai start approaching the trio.

"Die!" The youkai roared furiously as he attacked. Inuyasha quickly carried the shivering Kagome and Shippo to somewhere safer.

"You did not tell me the Shikon shard was the source of power!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as soon as she stopped shivering, and regained a considerable amount of guts.

"You are the one who's slow to pick up the shard!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Guys..." Shippo suddenly squeaked, very much hoping that the bickering pair would just listen to him, "the youkai's here..."

And the next thing they know, the so called 'safe place' was crashed by the youkai. Once again, Inuyasha scooped the helpless pair (Kagome and Shippo) in his arms and dropped them to a slightly more safer place.

"Listen up, wench, where's the Shikon shard?" Inuyasha growled impatiently as soon as he dropped Kagome and Shippo in a tree.

"In his neck!"

That was enough for Inuyasha. He left them and leapt towards the youkai with his claws outstretched. "Senkonketsu!" Inuyasha aimed the fatal blow at the beast's neck. Within a blink of an eye, its head was severed from its body and the Shikon shard flew out, gleaming under the sun. Inuyasha grasp it before landing.

Kagome and Shippo slid down from the tree as Inuyasha walked towards them.

"There." He shoved the Shikon shard into Kagome's hand. Her face showed mild surprise.

"Keep it, till we return it to Lady Kaede." Inuyasha explained before turning away. Kagome blinked at the shard in her palm before noticing Inuyasha was already a few miles ahead of her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kagome yelled as she caught up with the rest. In her fist held the shard of the jewel of four souls, its throbbing aura was strangely familiar, and deep in her heart, the weirdest realization crept to her: "The Shikon shard they are talking about...was connected to me."

Inuyasha on the other hand, whispered to the tiny fox youkai: "You did well back there...so, I suppose you could stay." Shippo was amazed at the fact that Inuyasha came anywhere as close to praising him. But as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes, he saw sadness in them.

Sad because Kagome didn't know that it was the Shikon no Tama that brought Inuyasha and her together.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. An extremely long chappie...heh heh heh. And I know it's too early for this, but I would like to wish a Happy New Year!

Glossary:

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Osuwari: sit

Ramen: Japanese noodles

Haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Katana: sword

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar

Senkonketsu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Baka: Idiot

Inu: Dog

Chapter 7

Inuyasha was mad. Extremely mad.

Earlier, he left Kagome and Shippo at the camp site to check out an irritating demonic presence. Time ticked pass and Kagome was getting worried. Just as she was going to seek out the stubborn Hanyou, Inuyasha reappeared, cursing aloud: "That irksome vixen actually get a whole troupe of youkai to guard her cave. Baka!" But who exactly is he scolding baka, Kagome never knew, because following up, Inuyasha actually ordered them to pack up and retreat to a safer place. He wasn't prepared by the fact that Kagome was just as obstinate. She actually declared loud and clear that she isn't going to hide without him!

"Can't you understand? There must be at least a hundred youkai at the entrance of that cave! If you go, you're going to get killed!"

"What about you? Wouldn't you get killed as well?"

"I'm a Hanyou! Hanyou don't get killed so easily!"

"Inuyasha...do you want me to use that word on you?"

"You..."

"Osuwari!"

Wham!

"Shippo, bind him with some ropes, quick!"

"Ropes aren't going to hold me down!" Inuyasha said spitefully. Kagome merely ignored him, for she knew that she had something that would make Inuyasha eat his words. Pulling a seal from her backpack, she mercilessly placed it on the ropes which tied Inuyasha's hands. The seal was given by Lady Kaede before Kagome set off on her journey. She had told Kagome that it may be used when the need arises. "Well," Kagome thought, "I sure need it now..."

"What the..." Inuyasha didn't even have the time to fight back. "You bloody wench! How am I supposed to fight with my hands tied up?"

"Because you aren't going to fight." Kagome pointed out shrewdly. "You are going to retreat with us!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth and close his mouth several times without saying anything. He looked almost like a goldfish out of water. Though, in this case, he's a very angry goldfish. Unable to think of anything else to say, Inuyasha had no choice but to follow Kagome's lead. After all, he has the duty to protect her.

However, he's still mad. And he stayed mad for the whole day, even when Kagome unbounded him and tried to engage him in a conversation regarding a strategy to rescue his friends, Inuyasha still wouldn't say anything.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Even Souta, her younger brother was much more matured than this... this 'God knows what words could describe' Hanyou.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha's attitude took a one 180 degree change the next morning. He prodded Kagome up and barked: "Dress up fast, we're going to save Miroku and Sango today."

"Miroku and Sango?" Kagome echoed questioningly.

"My friends."

"Oh." Kagome thought for a second. "But we haven't come up with a strategy!"

"My strategy is to attack and rescue them in the shortest time possible." Inuyasha barked, once again. Kagome sighed. He is still so reckless, and nothing seems to be able to enter that hard skull of his. "No problem." Kagome thought as she collected her bow and arrow. Whatever method he's going to use to save his friends, she'll just go along with it. And besides, he allowed her to tag along. That alone, was enough.

"No, Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted. Kagome sighed once more (she seems to do that so often after she entered the feudal era...), now it's Shippo's turn to be weird.

Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed. Shippo gave a tiny squeak of terror before bracing himself, but that didn't help much: "No matter what...we can't attack today..."

"And why is that so?"

Kagome as the witness to this argument could distinctly feel Inuyasha's murderous aura and Shippo's ever growing fear. She wondered what would take place next. Another earthquake?

"Because...because..." Shippo was shivering like a pathetic leaf in the wind. Inuyasha held his fist tighter and tighter, so tight that his veins were showing now. "It's now or never..." Shippo's subconscious egged him on to say those forbidden words.

"Because tonight's a new moon!" As the beans were spilled, Inuyasha planted a punch on the kitsune's head.

"Ow."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at those words and Inuyasha's dubious response. Shippo on the other hand, grabbed the chance to scurry up Kagome's shoulder. Somehow or rather, once he brought up the topic, he had the courage to explain more: "Inuyasha becomes human tonight!"

Wham. Another punch in return for Shippo's kindness. Kagome knew she must do something, or she'll never know what's going on.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha shouted. Now, not only his hands were bound, even his legs were bound and sealed. Kagome and Shippo let him lie among the bushes as both of them talked. Inuyasha was dead sure that they are talking about him, and he didn't like it. At least, he didn't like the part about him becoming human.

"You big bloody, stupid kitsune!" Kagome was starting to get a mild headache. She should have gagged Inuyasha, but that might just add fuel to Inuyasha's flame of fury. So, she tried her best to ignore all those colorful words Inuyasha was ranting, in short: temporarily deaf.

"Shippo, as you was saying..."

"Inuyasha's a hanyou, and every hanyou turns human at a certain time every month. In Inuyasha's case, it would be the night of a full moon."

"And when he turns human..." Kagome was starting to get the whole picture.

"He would be defenseless, even Tetsusaiga couldn't transform."

Kagome slumped. She couldn't believe it, everything was getting worst and Inuyasha isn't helping by shouting a string of ahem not very nice words. Kagome's ears were getting pain, and Shippo would most probably be seriously infected by the rude culture.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

Wham!

And finally, the much desired silence came.

The sun set in the horizon, painting the sky into a harmonious shade of red, purple and yellow. Than, this picturesque sunset fade away, only to be replaced by the elegant darkness of night. Yes, night finally came. The seals wouldn't work on humans, so Inuyasha finally get back his freedom. There's a hitch though, Inuyasha wouldn't sit with Kagome and Shippo. Instead, he chose a spot far away from the warmth of the fire. He chose to sit by the lake, with nothing to accompany him, except the stars in the sky and the stars in the lake.

"Shippo, is Inuyasha always like that when he becomes human?" Sitting by the fire, and far from Inuyasha's sensitive ears, Kagome plucked up her courage and asked.

"Yes." Shippo nodded. This was half true, of course. In the past when Kagome's memories had not been erased, she would accompany Inuyasha whenever he's feeling down, distancing himself from the others. She would have all the patience in the world to sit beside him, and finally manage to make him return to the group. Now, Kagome was actually here wondering, not knowing anything about Inuyasha. Forgotten about the times she spent with him, the laughter, the tears, the raging feelings...

"Yes, she had forgotten everything of the feudal era. But who was hurt the most by this incident? Kagome?" Shippo mused as he stared at her. "Nah, ignorance is bliss." Shippo thought further, than it struck him like a bolt of lighting: "Inuyasha."

"I've made up my mind!" Kagome stood up suddenly. Shippo was half scared to death by her unexpected reaction.

"I'm going to talk to Inuyasha!" Kagome announced it as if she's declaring a massive battle against a sturdy fortress whom no one ever broke in before. And with that, she marched off enthusiastically. Shippo blinked twice at her back and changed his mind: "Maybe Inuyasha's not as pitiful as I thought."

The moon was painted black. Alone he sat by the peaceful lake, the wind whipping his hair. The reflection on the water was of a human. Frustratingly helpless, Inuyasha threw a pebble across the lake, forming gentle ripples each time the pebble skipped on the mirror-like-water.

"Helpless..." Inuyasha thought, "No against enemies, but against human emotions."

Yes, indeed. Humans are passionate creatures. In his human form, Inuyasha's emotions were stronger compared to his hanyou form. Yet, in the past, this was not so torturing. He may feel helpless because he could not protect a mere human girl. What about the present? "Ha." A small laugh of sarcasm escaped his lips. Laughing at himself because he's actually drowning in sorrow and bitterness, shaken by the fact...that Kagome couldn't remember him anymore...

A rustle!

Inuyasha may lose his keen sense of smelling and hearing, but he still has his awareness. His fingers flew to the hilt of Tetsusaiga, preparing to defend himself if he must.

"Inuyasha?"

It's Kagome's voice. Inuyasha relaxed considerably. "What're you doing here?"

"To keep you company?"

Inuyasha was taken back. For an instant, it felt just as before, exactly like what Kagome would do when she still remembers.

"Why? You don't want me to look for you?" Sensing Inuyasha's alarm ness, Kagome asked, offended.

"No, not really." Inuyasha immediately clarified.

Both of them sat by the lake, not saying anything. This time, the quietness was not tainted by uneasiness. In fact, Kagome find it very comforting. She and Inuyasha sitting side by side, staring at the beautiful lake that spreads before them, the ambience...was oddly familiar, but Kagome couldn't understand it. Besides, she would be out of her mind if she bothers this nagging sensation, this familiarity. How could she miss the chance to enjoy this mood? How could she defeat her purpose to accompany Inuyasha, by investigating some weird feelings?

And talking about Inuyasha...Kagome's eyes wonder from the scenery to the human beside her.

"He's...so different." She wondered. The claws, the fangs and the doggy ears have disappeared, his silver hair had gave up their unique shine for coal black, and his eyes...had changed from amber into warm grey.

Kagome was always fascinated by Inuyasha's eyes. Somehow or rather, she felt he's hiding something from her, but she dare not ask...this does not seem to be the right time to ask. "Perhaps..." Kagome thought, "Perhaps I could read it from his eyes..." After all the eyes are the windows to one's soul, right? So, how would Inuyasha's soul look like? Sad? Relieve? Grateful?

"What are you looking at?"

Inuyasha's straightforward question immediately made Kagome realize what she was doing. She had unknowingly shifted from secretly observing to boldly staring. A blush crept across her cheeks.

"Nothing." Kagome answered untruthfully. "Sheesh, I gotta think of something to adjust his attention, fast."

"Erm..." Kagome whipped around. "Let's talk about your parents!"

"My parents?"

"Yeah, I heard from Lady Kaede that your father's a great Inu youkai, while your mother's a human."

Inuyasha looked more frustrated than usual at this topic. "Opps." Kagome thought: "Bad choice."

"My parents are dead."

"Oh." That's the only response Kagome could give. "Don't you have any other living relatives?" Kagome blurted out before she could stop herself. "Since I've placed one of my feet in the 'swamp', I might as well put the other foot in it too. (Translation for those who don't understand: since I've blurted out something, I might as well continue with the mistake.)" She decided.

"You know, like I have a little brother called Souta. He's a big brat actually, very cocky and stuff like that, but at the end of the day, he's alright. Do you...I mean, have siblings?" Kagome asked as she kept her fingers crossed. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't hit Inuyasha's raw nerve, not on such a nice evening like this.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, doesn't look mad. "Siblings?" He echoed softly. A certain person flashed across his mind. A certain person who, like him, have silver hair and amber eyes.

"Yeah, I have one...a big brother who tries to kill me every time we met." Inuyasha spat while baring his teeth (though, it would be excellent if he had fangs) in anger. Kagome sighed. Although Inuyasha doesn't seem to be mad at her for reminding him of his brother, but she definitely realized that violence runs in the family.

"What is he called, that brother of yours? Just in case he comes attacking us, I would know how to address him..."

Inuyasha glared at her before he muttered: "Sesshomaru."

Shippo was bored. How could Kagome be so heartless that she actually threw a kid down there! Mumbling and grumbling like an old granny, he threw a few more fire woods into the flame, only to see it roar and devour the woods hungrily. Shippo continued grumbling as he looked for a nice spot to snuggle and sleep, not noticing the ground was trembling suspiciously.

Roar.

Shippo froze. He was positive that this time, it wasn't the roar of the camp fire. Finally, he realized the 'visitor' was looming over him, casting his small built into the shadow. Shaking with fear, Shippo forced himself to look up as he felt his tummy doing flip flops.

What met his eyes was definitely not good.


	8. Chapter 8

I may not be able to update this fanfic as frequently in future as the school holidays are over. However, I'll try not to drag each chapter for too long. Sorry for the inconvenience.

There's another thing... I noticed that when my fanfic is in the romance/action/adventure section, the reviews I received are very little (like 2 reviews a week). But when I switched it back to general/action/adventure, the reviews increased (like 4 reviews a week). It's really weird...but anyway, I'll most probably switch the genre of the story once in a while, just to experiment with it and see how the response is. - Hope whoever that read this fic wouldn't mind...

Glossary:

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Osuwari: sit

Ramen: Japanese noodles

Haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Katana: sword

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar

Senkonketsu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Baka: Idiot

Inu: Dog

Chapter 8

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Shippo's dramatic entrance did not help much in preparing them for the surprise that was following up. A steady rhythm was heard, and also felt as the ground shook and wobble. Once again, Inuyasha and the gang enjoy the utter misfortune to be stalked by a youkai.

And it seems that the particular vixen behind all these attacks have a preference for big-sized youkai. This round, it's a tongue spitting lizard which crawls on four. The circumstances? Its worst than the last. Inuyasha's human and could neither protect Kagome nor Shippo. In fact, he himself requires protection.

Like all youkai who stalked them, this lizard youkai wasted not time in attacking. A blow followed by another, fashioned viciously to hit its victim with maximum force, or to take down as many people as possible. Inuyasha and the gang could only play defense. They, had no means of offence.

The wind was carrying a familiar scent..." The Prince of the West Lands thought, "...but the matters of that particular person do not concern me." He decided hard heartedly. Walking away from the edge of the cliff, a young human girl and an ugly looking toad came out to greet him. Strange companions indeed for a taiyoukai...

"Sesshomaru-sama, look what Rin had made!" The human girl was far from being afraid of this formidable creature. Surprisingly, she was actually squealing excitedly about a garland of flowers she just made, a garland of flowers which bloom only at night.

Sesshomaru merely glanced at Rin's proud creation, for his mind was too preoccupied- he is still keeping tab on the scent. An unwanted disturbance was tingling in his very youkai senses, and he responded by trying to shake it off. Walking away would be the best thing to do, although he fully knows that his upbringing does not really approve of that. Taking another step, he stopped again in his tracks. Now, this time it was really unnerving, because the scent of that worthless half breed...was now tainted with blood and an unmistakable odor of youkai poison.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in horror as Inuyasha shielded her from the lizard's deadly claws. His haori split opened, revealing a huge wound that ran from his left shoulders to his waist. Thick blood slowly seeped out, and worst still, the skin around the slash had started turning purple, a clear indication that toxin was injected. Pale and shaken, Kagome knelt beside his limp body, shiny tears were beginning to roll down her no longer rosy cheeks. She tried to help him up, but his current state allowed him no further than kneeling. "Uh..." He groaned as he felt the venom on his wound slowly making their way to other parts of his body. Desperate, the gang huddled closely, trying their best not to let fear take over their logical state of mind as the foul youkai crept nearer. Spitting its forked tongue and eyes gleaming maliciously at its prey, the youkai raised its claw to give its death sentence. Kagome couldn't watch, she didn't have the courage to watch. Adjusting herself slightly, she prepared for the final blow when...

A huge blast knocked the youkai off its feet before ramming it against a nearby tree. Everyone turned to take a good look at their savior, only to stifle gasp of amazement. Directing his katana at the lizard youkai, his expression remained stoic, ignoring all the attention he was gaining. In Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha may not sport purple jagged lines on his face, nor did he have that type of icy cold personality, but still, she could sense an unknown resemblance between both of them, Inuyasha and this commanding youkai. "Maybe...this is Inuyasha's sole living kin..."

Giving away no sign of worried ness or even the knowledge of the hurt Inuyasha, he walked calmly to the fainted lizard youkai. Raising his katana, his amber eyes spoke of no hesitation. Within a flash, Tokijin had pierced through the vermin's heart. Squirming in agony for the last few seconds of its life, it finally lay still as Sesshomaru felt its soul left its vessel. Drawing his sword out of the lifeless corpse, he sheathed it and walked away. His companions appeared than, walking out of the shadows, it was revealed that they are a weird two headed creature carrying a small girl. Jumping down from the creature's back, the girl ran to Kagome and chirped: "Let Ah-un send Sesshomaru-sama's brother home!"

"We don't need his help!" Inuyasha snarled angrily, followed up by a gasp as the pain of the wound shot throughout his body. Kagome held him tighter, noticing that his body was getting warmer every passing second. Making a hasty decision, she said to the little girl: "Thanks you for your help."

Inuyasha would've disagreed; he didn't want to own Sesshomaru any debts, but his energy drained out of his limbs as soon as he made any movement, so he had no choice but to let Shippo and Kagome heave him onto the steeds back before embarking themselves. Casting one last grateful glance at Rin, Kagome left with her friends, rising higher and higher into the misty clouds of the night sky. She knew her heart was thundering against her chest as Inuyasha's breath became slower. "Please...please get there in time..."

Sesshomaru did not look back. He was sure that Rin would join him soon as he did not go far. As for the minor task he entrusted her and Ah-un, he was sure they'll carry it out well. Though, that's the least of his problems. The much urgent one was about himself. When did he become so soft hearted? Why did he save that filthy half breed? Why couldn't he look at Inuyasha and gloat about the fact that his half brother was worthless? Was it really because he held not even the tiniest regard for his half brother? Or was it frighteningly because he couldn't stand looking at Inuyasha's pathetic state? He himself also doesn't know. Still, subconsciously, his heart felt a heavy burden taken off as he heard Rin reporting their safety. The rest...would depend on Inuyasha himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews!

Glossary:

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Osuwari: sit

Ramen: Japanese noodles

Haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Katana: sword

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar

Senkonketsu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Baka: Idiot

Inu: Dog

Chapter 9

The sun had risen, casting its gentle rays on the land. Inuyasha was back in his Hanyou form, but still, he lay in Lady Kaede's hut, unconscious. Kagome could only sit by his side as she watched him sweat profusely. Recalling what Lady Kaede jut said hours ago, she bit her lips and fought back tears.

"He's poisoned, and there's no antidote. I could only give him some herbs to slow down the poison from spreading, but..." Lady Kaede broke off and shook her head solemnly. Kagome knew the outcome would be like this, she knew Inuyasha's condition was severe. After all, its youkai poison they're talking about. Even a true youkai wouldn't stand such a blow.

However, her heart was still aching, aching and guilty. "I should be the one lying here, not Inuyasha..." She thought as misery threatened to engulf her in its darkness. Her mind once again flashed back to the fighting scene, the moment Inuyasha dashed out in front of her offering the unwanted protection.

"Look out, Kagome!" These precious few words rang in Kagome's ears. Holding one of Inuyasha's icy cold hands, she whispered, hoping that somehow, her voice would be carried to him. "Wake up, Inuyasha, stop sleeping..." Still, he lay motionless. The lack of response pierced her heart a million times. Tears fall, wetting the hanyou's hands. How she missed that Hanyou who bickered with her over every little thing. How she missed him...but does he know that?

A gentle knock was heard. Kagome quickly wiped her tears dry, but whoever that knocked the door had seen it. Scurrying as fast as his tiny paws could take him, Shippo reached Kagome's side: "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yes, Shippo. I'm... I'm just a bit tired, that's all." She forced herself to smile, just to assure the kid, but Shippo's way clever that that, he understood the atmosphere, he knew the pain. Staring at Kagome and staring at Inuyasha, he suddenly remembered something. Perhaps it was a gentle reminder from his father, he suddenly knew something that would make both Kagome and Inuyasha better.

"Kagome let Inuyasha lie on your lap!"

"Huh?" She was apparently bewildered at his strange suggestion.

"Just let him lie on your lap, it'll make him better!" Shippo said excitedly. Kagome did as she was told.

Although Inuyasha remained asleep, but the change was distinct. No longer was his breathing ragged and uncoordinated, in addition to that, calmness spread over him. Kagome was glad she could help, at least he looked like a living person. Touching Inuyasha's forehead as softly as a feather, she whispered: "Thanks, Shippo."

Shippo beamed. He remembered such a similar incident before. The night they first see Inuyasha in his human form, the night they were attacked by eight legged freaking spiders, the night Inuyasha was poisoned, the night he requested to lie on Kagome's lap, and perhaps... the very night that triggered Kagome's feelings for him.

She may not remember it, she may not know that how alike the circumstances were, but the Hanyou remembered. Was it merely innocent sleep talking, or was it words from the bottom of his heart, they never knew. Whatever it is, it had the same effect on Kagome when she first let him lie on her lap, so long ago.

Speaking for the first time since he lost conscious, Inuyasha said: "I like your smell Kagome, it's very nice..."

Out at the open field, a proud youkai stood. He allowed the cool midnight wind to play with his beautiful long hair, but never would he allow his enemies to play with him, treating him like a clueless fool, for he isn't.

"Never." He's heart raged, though, his face was still devoid of emotions.

The human girl and the toad were gone. No longer were they making a racket around him, for they were captured, captured by a mysterious vixen. It was daring of her to go against this aristocratic assassin. If she isn't careful, her head would soon fall, her body severely slashed, and she would be savoring the ruthless killing of the lord in her very own throat. Alas, she's no idiot. Traces of her were wiped away from the land right after she kidnapped the lord's followers, for she knew that it was humiliating for him that she had took the child and the toad without his consent.

Proudly he stood there, and proudly he vowed: "Anyone who dares defy me..." "Shinkt!" His claws were out, poison dripping from the pointy tip of his every finger. "...dies."

Blood shoot out of the headless body. The youkai who tried to attack was slain. Blame on his stupidity. How could the mighty Lord Sesshomaru not know he was surrounded? And how in the world would that particular bull youkai think that he could survive after launching an attack on the lord? Measly youkai who had just witnessed the killing of their general gasped in horror, but still they would not retreat. It might be pure loyalty, or in another perspective, pure fear, for if they dare to flee, a deadly invitation would be given by the mistress which rules them all. They charged mindlessly out of their hiding place, while Sesshomaru gazed at them without a trace of panic, ignoring that there were hundreds of them, and there was only one of him. To him, they played a small role, but whatever it is, he would still have to give them the honor to die at his hands as well as sacrifices to appease his anger.

A lop-sided battle scene was formed, but sympathies should be given to the warriors, for Sesshomaru was gaining the upper hand. Placing his delicate fingers on the hilt of his demonic katana - Tokijin, Sesshomaru felt the pulse, than the excitement radiating out of the vibrant katana, lusting for the big kill. Total destruction awaits.

A blue blast took down half of the army. The remaining ones would have to make do with other form of killings. Sesshomaru surveyed the battle scene for a moment, than started running as swiftly as a wild horse, slaughtering any youkai that stands in his way. Blood was splattered on the blade, but it did not dampen the shine on it. Some youkai were ripped into pieces, and another much unluckier portion suffered Sesshomaru's poison, thus a slow and painful death.

The killing went on and on till the first ray of the sun touched the land which reeks of despair. The silhouette of the lord could be seen against the dawn sky, the only victor in this cruel game of survival. Corpses were strewn all over the field, and their blood splattered on the greenness of the grass like crimson red flowers. Silently, he turned and walked away, struggling not to show fatigue. Though, sad to say, the hero finally buckled and fall, heart full of unspeakable bitterness, far from the help of people who concerned and far from the salvation of his soul.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! They are really something very nice especially when you are half dead in school. -

Glossary:

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Osuwari: sit

Ramen: Japanese noodles

Haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Katana: sword

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar

Senkonketsu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Baka: Idiot

Inu: Dog

Chapter 10

The comfort was alluring, but the human scent was unbearable. He tried to get up, he needed to leave, but his body wouldn't cooperate. In fact, his brain seems to be in a foggy state right now, a condition he utterly disliked. Rousing slightly and prying his amber eyes open, he wondered who's hut he is in.

"A human hut, no doubt." He concluded as he sniffed lightly. The scent in the air was a horrible mix of different odor, so thick and varied that his sensitive nose couldn't stand it.

His sense of hearing was slowly reawakening. Lots of sounds he heard, sound of humans gossiping, laughing, shouting. "What barbaric creatures," he thought. The senses pointed out that he's in a village, a human one in fact, but who would be kind enough to save a being like him? It's a common knowledge that humans feared and even hated youkai, and he, Sesshomaru, in turn hated and despised humans too. Ironically, he was saved by a human... Unless, that person harbored some greedy intentions. If that's the case, that person would soon understand that Sesshomaru wouldn't entertain any requests. After all, he didn't ask to be rescued.

The sound of footsteps approaching pricked his ears, how he hoped that he could leave that instant. He was not interested in whosoever that was nosy enough to save him. And besides, a great Inu Youkai like him being saved by a lowly human being was a disgrace. Though, none of these was shown on his face as his savior entered.

"Hello, Sesshomaru."

A tinge of surprise flitted across his mind (not face). His savior was no stranger at all... "But then again," he thought as the surprise had long evaporated and logic took over, "how could a stranger possibly save me?"

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice as cold as the ice of the North Pole, pricking his savior's tender heart.

"I...I found you outside the village...you looked injured."

"My matters do not concern you." Again, another harsh reply. The savior kept her silence, she knows that the bark of a wounded dog would be much fearsome than normal, so she doesn't hold it against him. But sorrow still showed on her face. Sesshomaru sniffed the air gently again, looking for someone. However, the scent was still too mingled for him, and it hurt his nose.

"Where's Inuyasha?" He asked. This particular savior should know the whereabouts of his worthless half brother, since she's the one who awakens him and also his little brother's distraction from the dead miko, Kikyo.

Kagome was surprised at the question, but misery soon followed. "He..." She started, than choked back a tidal of tears. "He...he's dead."

I liked your smell, Kagome. It's very nice." His last words were replayed in her mind, again, again and again. Each word made her heart bleed again, a little more, yet, she didn't want to stop thinking about them, fearing that if she ever dared to stop, Inuyasha would disappear from her memories forever. Events of that night kept coming back, when Inuyasha had silently drifted to the death realm. So quietly he left that she did not noticed it. So painful her heart felt when she finally realized it. When she eventually felt his heart was no longer beating, when his hands were no longer warm, she broke down. She shrieked, she cried, she wanted him to come back, she wanted him to know that there's a task waiting for him, she wanted him to know...that because of his untimely leaving, she felt she could die of pain anytime too. Yet, he was gone, forever. His body may still lie in the little hut, may look like he's just asleep, but reality said firmly that his soul had left, and Kagome couldn't make it stay.

Burying her face between her knees, she cried again. She knew it was useless to shed tears, it didn't even make her feel better, but she just need to cry, again, again, and again.

Lady Kaede gazed at Kagome's lonely figure from her hut. "The poor child..." She thought, "God knows what could help her now..." Kagome's memories may be forcefully sealed by the accursed Nine Tailed Fox Vixen, but some things could never be forgotten...and because they weren't forgotten, Kagome could feel the pain.

Shippo climbed up Lady Kaede's shoulders, his eyes were swollen. Lady Kaede patted his head gently, the kid had cried too. She sighed, her wisdom told her: Inuyasha should not die.

Sesshomaru was still recuperating. His body may have healed, but his heart had not. He may be well known for his stone heart, but unknown to others, his heart had softened recently. Soften towards fellow youkai, soften towards lowly human beings, soften towards Rin and Jaken, soften towards his half brother- Inuyasha.

"His life should not be taken away by me, not some rubbish lizard youkai." Sesshomaru's youkai heart railed, raw emotions flowing throughout his body. He stood up. He could not stand lying any longer. However, he could not move on either. How dare the lizard youkai rob his brother's life! How dare he challenge the great Sesshomaru's rights to eliminate the filthy half breed of the family! How dare...

A throb. Sesshomaru was startled by it. Another throb. Another. And another. The sword of healing was calling, once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12 would most probably be posted during March, because the workload in school is getting ridiculous. I'm dragging myself to school every single morning and crawling all the way home in the evening, so have some pity on me... T-T

Oh, and thanks for the reviews!

Glossary:

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Osuwari: sit

Ramen: Japanese noodles

Haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Katana: sword

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar

Senkonketsu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Baka: Idiot

Inu: Dog

Chichiue: Father

Chapter 11

His hands were bound behind his back, but this time it wasn't bound by Kagome, it's bound by the irksome creatures from the other world.

The heavy chains rattled noisily as he struggled to get them off. The short little creature looked at him with a very idiotic expression. Inuyasha glared at him, and was reminded of a Jaken suffering from a sever case of malnutrition. That lightened his mood slightly, but he was still mad, and still stubbornly struggling.

"Oy, you!" He shouted at the one standing behind him. The creature looked back at him with yet another idiotic expression. Grinding his teeth, Inuyasha would love to wipe that expression off his face. However, he held his temper, and asked, though not very politely: "How the hell can I get out of here!"

The creature tilted its head, and said nothing. Five tick marks immediately flashed on Inuyasha's forehead. Kicking the creature brutally, he stepped on its head and roared: "HOW THE HELL TO I GET OUTTA HERE!" The creature was obviously sobbing in unjust. What wrong had it done to get such an unreasonable prisoner? The tables had been turned, and it, the great other world creature that possessed the power to take creatures lives had actually been kicked like a ball!

"Please... don't beat us up!" Another other world creature piped up. "So, finally they wanted to talk..." Inuyasha thought in glee. He released that scrawny creature under his foot. "Then tell me how to get out of here!"

"You couldn't." They replied simply. Clanking of nails and metals falling on top of one another could be heard. How very ironic.

"Say that again and I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your filthy life!" Inuyasha roared as he kicked all of them till they sprawled out on the unseen ground with huge bumps all over their heads.

It was a night of a crescent moon, wispy clouds floated in the midnight sky. Sesshomaru's shadow was casted on the walls, showing that he was moving soundlessly to the direction of the hut where Inuyasha's body lies. Tenseiga was throbbing, and Sesshomaru totally knows what to do.

The woman was there, sleeping beside the lifeless body. His powerful demonic aura must have alerted her of his presence, and she woke up. "What are you doing?" She sounded cautious, maybe even murderous.

"Step aside." Sesshomaru commanded as he drew out Tenseiga. He could still vaguely remember that the last time he unsheathed a katana, it was of deathly music, but this time it sounded like the gentle tone of disgusting benevolence. Alas, Kagome who retained none of her past encounter with the lord with two katana could not see the difference. Lunging herself onto Inuyasha's body, she yelled: "No!" Her eyes spoke of plead, and even fear.

"Step aside!" He growled, louder. "The woman was being unreasonable, like all humans do." He commented to himself, irritated. He knew he had no time to waste, so he ruthlessly blast Kagome off to another corner, and was satisfied that she showed no signs of wanting to fight back. "Or perhaps..." He corrected himself, "...too slow to fight back." Katana held high, Sesshomaru could see followers of the other realm...

"The Healing Katana is around! The Healing Katana is around!" The followers shouted hysterically. "Run, run before you get sliced into halves!" They squealed. Inuyasha merely stare in disbelief. The Healing Katana? That sounds suspiciously like Tenseiga... But it's not possible, how could Sesshomaru want to revive him? Isn't he considered the filthy half-breed? Sounds of anguish screaming was heard as he felt the irritable chains shattered into a thousand debris, the idiotic imps were killed. Or so he thought until he caught their whispers: "Looks like we have to get our bodies rejoined by the physician of hell..." Weird indeed. "Keh, so they're just being dramatic!" Inuyasha thought as a beautiful white light welcomed him back to the living world...

Kagome's vision blurred and sharpened as she helplessly watch the inhuman lord bring the katana down. She should not have brought him back! What wrong did Inuyasha do that the lord even wanted to mutilate his body? "What did you do to him?" She shouted as she scrambled back to Inuyasha's side. That was when she noticed it, the heavy, suffocating death had left him. His chest rise and fall in a gentle rhythm, and his face had regained a certain amount of colors, colors that indicate he was alive once again! She glanced at the icy cold lord which showed nothing behind his mesmerizing amber eyes. She had misunderstood him, she owed him an apology, but words failed her. All that was shown was gratefulness that couldn't be contained.

"Task accomplished." Sesshomaru thought as he resheathed his katana in a swift motion. The useless human was looking at him with the weirdest of expressions, the one that they named gratefulness. That was none of his business, and he didn't want her so called 'gratefulness'. Whipping around, he stepped out of the hut under the vast night sky again, not leaving anything but a colorful glimmer of hope.

He was far away from the village, and the fading moon had shown that very soon, the sun would rise. Despite the long hours after his 'heroic' attempt at bringing Inuyasha back to life, Tenseiga was still pulsing. He ignored it, it wasn't a katana of much use, worst still, it's a lifeless object that's hard to fathom.

Silence surrounded him, save for Tenseiga's irritating throbbing. The birds were not singing, because it's too early for them to sing. The night prowlers were not hunting, because it's too late for them to hunt. Hence, silence took its rightful place, and only in silence could he hear himself thinking: a sensible way to save his pathetic followers without them realizing that he cared.

Tenseiga was not helping. It's still throbbing, and each throb was louder than the last, demanding for Sesshomaru's attention, and also doing an extremely good job at disrupting his peace. It seems that the only thing to get rid of this irritating throbbing was to solve it. And although Sesshomaru may be excellent at solving riddles, he never liked them. Still, between being irritated to death and solving the mystery, he chose the latter. For once, the lord focused on Tenseiga, feeling its aura, searching its power, communicating with it, asking what the hell is wrong...

It seems an eternity before Tenseiga response, and when it does, it comes as a shock strong enough to sweep you off your feet. Without a warning, a burst of light erupted from the katana before enveloping Sesshomaru. Surprise flickered on the lord's face, surprise at the katana's sudden outburst. He quickly calmed himself, and observed that he had somehow being transported to somewhere...unknown. Yes, this had surpassed his intelligence. He had not even the slightest idea what the katana would do next. However, he made a firm mental note to himself: not to be startled again regardless of the situation.

"Sesshomaru..."

He knew this voice, deep and commanding. Surprise and bewilderment started creeping to him again, but he heartlessly shut them off.

"Sesshomaru..." The person started materializing in front of him. And Sesshomaru knew what he must do.

"Chichiue."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank god I manage to rush this out before March ends...I manage to keep my promise! O Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter! The next chapter would be updated... maybe April? I'm not sure yet, things are getting busy (and also interesting) at school... Oh, and I'm not sure why Sesshomaru calls his father chichiue, the only thing I know is chichiue also means father, I don't know the differences between chichiue and otousan, 'cause I'm not a Japanese.

Glossary:

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Osuwari: sit

Ramen: Japanese noodles

Haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Katana: sword

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar

Senkonketsu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Baka: Idiot

Inu: Dog

Chichiue: Father

Chapter 12

"Chichiue." For once, the magnificent lord lowered his head before another. He greeted, showing his manners taught to abide ever since he was a pup, and of course noble respect that came from the bottom of his heart. For the unworldly one standing right before him, is his deceased father- the only person the arrogant lord admired.

Clad in kimono made from the finest silk, and an armor made from the strongest metal over his chest, Inutaisho looked exactly the same as his living days. His amber eyes glowed with warmth as he spoke softly to his eldest pup: "My son, I'm proud of what you did back there."

"Chichiue, I have no wish to talk about that." Sesshomaru declined as he lifted his head and looked into his father's eyes, the very same pair of eyes that he and Inuyasha inherited. Sesshomaru knew he was so obviously showing his rebellious trait, the exact attitude a youngster would take before his parents. And Inutaisho was definitely amused at the childish antic his matured son was displaying, for he was smiling faintly- an understanding smile that could only come from a loving father.

"Sesshomaru, you may deny it, but your heart is finally changing..."

"..." The taiyoukai was rendered speechless. Inutaisho placed a hand on his son's shoulder: "My son, misfortune had befallen on you, and hard times lie ahead, but to solve this problem, you must seek the help of Inuyasha."

"I don't need his help, chichiue." Stubborn as usual.

"You do, my son. The prison where your followers lie could only be broken by Kaze no Kizu. Not even this demonic katana you forged behind my back will help." Inutaisho insisted as he gazed at the Tokijin hanging from Sesshomaru's belt. Sesshomaru almost flinch at the words "demonic katana you forged behind my back", he knew he should not do that, but luckily, his father had not shown any sign of displease nor sarcasm.

"..." Silence was Sesshomaru response towards Inutaisho's suggestion.

"Heed my advice, Sesshomaru. I hoped... that my trip would not be wasted..." Inutaisho's voice drifted to a whisper as he slowly disappeared. Sesshomaru was quite unwilling to let him go, it had been such a long time since he last spoke to him... such a long time since he felt that there's someone to go to...

The white light surrounding them was fading, but Inutaisho's voice still lingered in the air: "Heed my advice..."

Sesshomaru was back on his path, the sun was not up yet. Touching Tenseiga lightly, he understood what had happened. His father had requested the katana to bring him to the thin line that separated the living realm and the dead. There, his father's spirit spoke to him, gave him some advice. But... he was not too sure that he would follow it. Not him, the proud Sesshomaru, or would he?

In a coma, yes. Dead? No. Definitely not. Lady Kaede was pleased as she examined her patient. Kagome had anxiously and no doubt excitedly called her when the Lord of West Lands revived his half-brother. How surprised she was when she heard the news, the most unlikely thing she had heard in all her life. The lord had made the impossible come true, and the lord himself had also done the thing least expected of him. Lord Sesshomaru who hated Inuyasha to his guts actually made the effort to drag him out of the nether world. Miracle had occurred. Perhaps, just a hopeful perhaps, Lord Sesshomaru had finally come to his senses.

However, she was in no position to determine that interesting question. The lord had departed right after he done his work, or in Lady Kaede's opinion: accumulated his merit. And knowing the lord's eccentric character, he wouldn't like them going after them.

Besides, she had enough to do, doesn't she? Taking Inuyasha's pulse, checking is everything normal, handling all the excitement, it's too much for her to bear. Maybe fate would arrange their next meeting with the unfathomable lord, but for the time being, it's time for all of them to rest from their emotion drainage. "My child, would you like to rest?" She enquired gently.

A smile lit Kagome's face, but fatigue lingered too. "I'll rest beside Inuyasha." She replied. The old miko smiled in return, respecting the young miko's decision: "Very well, then I'll take my leave."

As Lady Kaede left, Kagome gazed at the once again alive Inuyasha, glad and relief.

"No, no, don't." He mumbled and sweats. It's that nightmare, that unforgettable nightmare, so pain, so very, very pain.

Kagome who was sleeping beside him woke. Sensing Inuyasha's discomfort, she quickly wet a towel and dabbed at the sweat droplets that lined his forehead. Squeezing the hanyou's hand, she whispered soothingly: "I'm here. It's just a nightmare, I'm here."

Her comforting presence washed over him. His nightmares drifted and fade away. Squeezing back her hand, he croaked, barely a whisper: "Don't leave me...again."

Inuyasha's seems to be doing well, but he just wouldn't get up form his deep slumber. Kagome had consulted Lady Kaede, and the old one had assured her that he needs his rest. The miko's features showed nothing but the truth, and Kagome relaxed.

Occasionally, after countless persuasion of Lady Kaede and Shippo, Kagome would leave Inuyasha's side. And it was on such a rare occasion that she raised that particular topic over a tea with Lady Kaede.

"Lady Kaede, I would like to ask you..." Posing her question carefully, Kagome said: "...what happened before I arrived?"

Lady Kaede felt a rock was just abruptly dropped onto her old and fragile heart. She kept her silence, nursing her tea idly as her mind did some wise thinking.

"Why did you ask so, my child?"

"Because..." Kagome stammered. She wasn't prepared by this, but she really hoped for the answer of her question. The curiosity eating inside her was no longer a curiosity. It had evolved into a hunger, a desire to know. "And why was that?" Kagome wondered. Why was she so keen on this topic? Could it be...because she had the bizarre feeling that she was connected to it?

"I just had to know." Kagome answered simply. Lady Kaede pondered.

"My child, Inuyasha doesn't want anyone to talk about this."

"But why does he want to hide it? Is this thing connected to me?"

Lady Kaede stifled her gasp. Kagome had come so close to the truth... Clearing her throat to stall for time, she replied: "What triggers you to ask your first question? Not to mention about your feelings, but what made you have the undeniable urge to ask that question? What made you think you must know?"

"What made me?" Kagome repeated softly, not to Lady Kaede, but to herself. "It's Inuyasha's mumblings when he was asleep." She confessed. "He said something about leaving, he looked ached. I recalled that you once mentioned Inuyasha losing someone precious. Who was it? Why I couldn't shake off the feeling that I'm linked to it?"

Lady Kaede had to give in. She had to, or it well be unfair to everyone. But her promise she must keep a sticky situation indeed.

"Kagome, calm down and listen to a story, could you?" Lady Kaede asked with a smile.

And the story begins...


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter would hopefully be updated in May, after all my exams.

Glossary:

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Osuwari: sit

Ramen: Japanese noodles

Haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Katana: sword

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar

Senkonketsu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Baka: Idiot

Inu: Dog

Chichiue: Father

_Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, although it can't be remembered. - Spirited Away_

Chapter 13

"Inuyasha once fell for a strong miko, and she felt something for him as well. Sadly, our gods love to taunt people, and this particular joke was cruel in the eyes of us lowly mortals."

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath. Something asleep was stirring within her, but it just wouldn't come out into the light. Focusing her attention back to the wise story teller, she listens intently.

"The miko possessed the Shikon no Tama, and her heart had to be pure, untainted by neither worldly desire nor mortal feelings. But Inuyasha had silently planted the seed of affection in her cold chamber, thus making her break the rules, and the forbidden feeling of being free from her chains." A pause to calm her racing heart, Lady Kaede continued. "Weaker and weaker she grew. The youkai who were eyeing the Shikon no Tama knew their chance had come, a devious plan was hatched. Combining into one, using an injured bandit as their vessel, they strike."

Subconsciously, Kagome felt the ending of the tragic tale twining and entwining within her fingers. The desire to know was joined by an unknown sourness.

"Posing as Inuyasha, they slashed not only the miko's body, but also the miko's heart; posing as Inuyasha, they fired arrows of sorrow into him. A huge bridge of misunderstanding was formed. Both of them were unaware of the scheme, so they tried to kill each other. However, when the moment comes, none could give the fatal blow."

A whistle of an arrow was heard, strong and tragic. Kagome's fingers twitched, and she gulped.

"Inuyasha was sealed to the goshinboku, sealed, but not dead. The miko was heavily injured, but she decided not to use the powers of the Shikon no Tama to save herself from the brink of death. Instead, she chose to follow in Inuyasha's footsteps by dying as she could not stand living in the mortal realm alone. 50 long years had passed, just when everyone thought the tale had come to and end, an unworldly maiden appeared and unsealed this hanyou. A new tale is unfolded." Lady Kaede gazed into Kagome's navy blue eyes. "She could feel it, but she couldn't recall..." Sadly, she thought.

"Alas, this is also another tragic love story."

"The maiden healed the hanyou's heart, and she gave him hers. Although not yet a couple, they had an unbreakable bond, a pillar of strength to the other party. By that time, the Shikon no Tama had shattered due to an unfortunate mishap. Together, they searched for it."

Kagome's clutch of the Shikon no Tama shards hanging by her neck involuntarily tighten (Lady Kaede had decided to let her keep them, just to see would they hook up some of her memories).

"Fate had entwined their fate with the fates of a kitsune, a monk and a youkai-slayer. Together, they embarked a journey to rid a great evil, but before any of them achieve their goal, a Nine Tailed Fox Vixen appeared and rid them of their goals. Inuyasha and the unworldly maiden were forcefully separated when the maiden's heart was transported way out of his reach. Inuyasha was dealt with a heavy blow, he wanted to leave it like this, he didn't want to meet the maiden again..."

"What happened in the end?" Kagome finally sound her thoughts.

"Regretfully, he found the maiden once more, and she was still searching for her lost heart. Headstrong as he always was, he didn't show anything, only licking his painful wound in the dark."

Kagome slumped. Her heart felt as if it was being repeatedly framed by and angry stag. She tasted a very bitter feeling at the tip of her tongue, but that that curled from her and faded away.

"Kagome..." Lady Kaede patted her small shoulders, "the story had not ended yet, are you aware of that?"

Kagome looked into Lady Kaede's single eye, and saw confusion and helplessness painted on her youthful features. Confused about what? Helpless about what? She needed to scream. She needed to vent her frustrations. And yet...yet...

Walking away from Lady Kaede's hut, she returned to Inuyasha's hut, only to see him sitting up and resting his head on the wall.

Confusion aside, this was quite a big surprise. Happiness joined the colors of her face as she rushed to his side. It was quite a miracle that she could still talk.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. He only turned slightly and a self confident smile played on his tired face: "I wouldn't die so easily, wench."

At his words, tears started to fill her eyes. Like a beautiful stream flowing through a forest, her teas fell. Hugging him tightly, leaning on him for all the support she needed, Kagome cried. She cried her heart out; pearly tears were shed for herself and also for him. She couldn't understand it, why she felt so strongly, all she knew now...was cry.

The flabbergasted hanyou didn't know what to do. Each tear Kagome shed added another weight on his heart, and he was quite sure that was not very advisable for one who just returned from death. His fingers brushed her back softly, hugging her consolingly, than pulling her into a tight embrace. He could feel her every breath on the back of his neck, he could even feel her heart racing wildly against his. Not knowing what to whisper, but desired strongly to take away her sorrow, he could only hug her, and hope his feelings could penetrate boundaries and reach her lost heart...

A/N: Forgive me for being so long-winded, I think that the now clueless Kagome had the right t know the roots. Anyway, do give me your comments/ sarcasm. I'll be very grateful for that.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry that I broke my promise to update this chapter in May... I hope whoever that reads this fanfic would be magnanimous enough to accept my sincere apologies... Someone even commented this story seems dead... Once again, I would like to apologize, and thanks for the reviews.

Glossary:

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Osuwari: sit

Ramen: Japanese noodles

Haori: the red coat Inuyasha's wearing

Katana: sword

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar

Senkonketsu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Baka: Idiot

Inu: Dog

Chichiue: Father

_Do not forget, that the words I said when my lips was on yours, were true... - Kikyo_

Chapter 14

The miko gave a sigh of relief after she received the news from her soul collectors that her ex-lover was all right. Few days ago, she felt a pang of uneasiness, unexplainable, as if something untoward had happened to the hanyou. Not giving another thought, she had set off to the small village she had once lived in. Although her body of earth and bones would be thoroughly worn out by the tedious, long journey, she knew she must get there, to ascertain the fate of him – Inuyasha.

"His life is mine." She thought. "No one could snatch it away from me." Feelings were set ablaze, but as the peaceful village came into sight, the blazing emotions flickered.

"But is it truly mine?" Her heart asked, tides of dejection swept over. The image of her incarnation appeared in her mind, smiling as radiantly as the morning sun. Both of them are so closely linked together, they had the same looks, the same power, the same soul, but how could they be so different in terms of personality?

Events involving the complicated triangle relationship flashed across her mind. Inuyasha love her, she absolutely knows that, but… that incarnation of hers seems to hold a much more important position in his heart. Every single time Inuyasha manage to get a wind of her whereabouts, he would immediately seek her, but eventually, he would turn, and leave, back to the side of Kagome. A longing gaze was cast as a token of his love, but still…

She had acquired a new body, a body which carries freedom as well as the tragic smell of grave dust, a constant reminder that she is not a living being. No longer a pure miko, she is allowed to hate and love to the fullest, but does she still possess the ability to forgive and forget?

He stood by the door of the small wooden hut, staring into space, yearning to flex his claws in battles once again. Inuyasha was restless, he wanted to save Miroku and Sango, but Kagome was aware of his unhealed injuries. She made him stay and recuperate (against his will), and when he tried to escape, she would sit him. Painful.

Suddenly, Inuyasha saw some silvery white creatures flying about in a distance. He immediately perks up in surprise: "Soul Collectors!" Ignoring his unrecovered wounds, he dragged himself painfully to the spot where creatures linger. Kagome's harsh warning about not leaving the hut was long thrown aside.

Kagome was supposed to get water from a nearby stream, but as she walk pass the Goshinboku, a woman attracted her attention. A woman with ebony long hair and a pair of eyes which speaks of bitter sorrow. Her beautiful long fingers touched the ancient bark of the Goshinboku, and she heaved a sigh. Whatever that beautiful lady was thinking, Kagome could not guess. What the Goshinboku meant to her, Kagome could not tell either. However, weirdly enough, when the woman turned at her direction, Kagome dropped her pail and hid behind a tree. Leaning against her support, her heart was thumping painfully, Kagome could not think, her mind was as blank as a sheet of unwritten paper.

Sounds of footsteps were getting nearer. Kagome felt her breathing was becoming dangerously irregular. Who is that woman? What she possesses that strike such anxiety within her?

The footsteps stopped. The lady was standing within an arm length near her. She raised her hand and rested on Kagome's shoulders. From the tip of those elegant fingers, an unspeakable coldness spread throughout Kagome's body, like a deadly virus attacking, and Kagome felt helpless, unable to move, unable to speak.

Kagome knew this was a strong miko, and she knew the miko laid no spell on her. The only logical reason that results in Kagome's failure to response was she's scared. She is dead scared. The miko gave out a strong aura of power as well as a strong aura of sorrow. Gracefully, and her hand still resting on Kagome's shoulder, she walked to the front of Kagome, facing her with those sad eyes.

"You've lost your memory." She stated coolly.

These words made Kagome's heart to beat faster before her mind registered herself to speak: "What are you talking about?"

The miko did not say another word. Instead, she turned calmly to another direction, her hand still on Kagome's shoulders, and say: "Inuyasha's coming."

Snapping of twigs could be heard under his feet. Gasping and walking wildly, he headed towards the clearing where two figures stood. Stabs of pain shot throughout his body from the wound inflicted by the fight earlier, but he didn't care. Logic reminded him that the wound would reopen if he pushed himself harder, but that thought was shut away by Inuyasha's inward cursing: "To hell with logic." The utmost problem was before his very eyes: Kikyo and Kagome.

What had Kikyo done to Kagome, why Kagome looked so pale? Did Kikyo know what had happened to her incarnation? If she does, did she tell her anything? Hundreds of question flitted across Inuyasha's mind, one after another without pausing, without giving him time to fully comprehend an answer. They continued raging even when Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, staring at the only two female he had fall for in his entire lifetime. The tragic past and the unknown present.

"Kikyo." This was the only word he could say. Gazing into her eyes, he felt as if it was a never-ending tunnel, one that would never see the light. She returned his. The same pair of sad eyes. Inuyasha's heart contracted abruptly, emitting pain that could not be released. The flow of questions that never seem to end stopped.

"We need to talk." Kikyo told him. Her hands finally leave Kagome's shoulders as she and Inuyasha vanished amongst the trees. Kagome, who regained full use of her body, seems to have left out her heart. Aching uncontrollably, she watched the couple leave her sight, unable to do anything.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo's back, his nose stinging with the smell of grave dust. Kikyo had not changed since he last saw her, she was still bitter as before. Her soul collectors floated obediently around her, each and every one of them emitting an eerie glow, with or without a human spirit.

How did things come to this stage? The miko that he loved 50 years ago had changed drastically, her identity lost forever. Still, she roamed the mortal realm, and to do that, she even resorts to stealing souls from others. That isn't the honorable Kikyo Inuyasha known so long ago, but cruel reality had vertified that she is the one and same person.

"Does your heart still belong to me?" A question Inuyasha had asked himself umpteenth times, but somehow, it sounded different when it came from Kikyo's lips. She turned around and looked at him straight into his eyes, brimming with sadness. Sad of what? Did she know the answer for this question that Inuyasha had struggled for such a long time? If she does, what's the point of asking it? Is she hoping that Inuyasha would prove her otherwise? Or is she trying to ascertain this tricky relationship?

"I..." Inuyasha failed miserably to answer it, he always had. Both were dear to him, both held a special place in his heart, yet, the position they held were different. Different in what sense? He himself doesn't know. His face betrayed his dilemma. Kikyo merely watched on, and silently, she walked nearer to him, near enough to collapse into his arms, lean against him for the support. Alas, she didn't. This time, she didn't do anything.

"Kikyo...I..." Inuyasha stuttered as Kikyo continued to watch on, patiently waiting as if she had all the time in the world. "...I don't know." He confessed, ashamed. Tilting his head to the other side, he kept silent. He didn't want to meet her eyes, the sorrow reflected in them was too great for him to bear.

"Don't know holds a lot of meaning, Inuyasha." Kikyo reasoned. Inuyasha was still silent. The howl of the wind replied instead, whipping up the dried leaves shed by the ancient trees above. Kikyo just watched on.

The leaves fluttered, riding on the gently current of the wind. Than, just as sudden as it came, the wind left, and the leaves settle back onto the ground. Each and every of them gave off a mild sigh of sorrow. Once together with the trees, than abandoned and laid forgotten on the ground - they shared the similar fate with the dead miko. The wind blew again, the leaves rustled.

"Inuyasha, our unstable relationship had been dragged long enough..." "But Kikyo..." "No, Inuyasha, listen to me..." Kikyo sighed, "...I hoped to bring you to hell with me, hoped that we could be together finally, but your heart..." Kikyo could not continue. It was rare of her to get so emotional, but this topic was so painful that every word she utters draws so much of her life force. Her heart may beat no more, but for once, she felt that it was back in her chest just in time to let her feel pain. "Make a decision, Inuyasha." Kikyo concluded. "Make a decision and all of us could be free."

"But Kikyo, it was I who caused you to be in such a state." Inuyasha finally faced Kikyo, her sorrow biting ferociously at his heart, "I should be responsible. I will go to hell with you."

"Are you sure that's what you think, Inuyasha?" Kikyo demanded sarcastically, her voice steady and loud. The fury blazing in her eyes than toned down to a soft shade of blue, "are you sure?" she whispered.

The wind blew again. Kikyo was gone. In the woods where the ancient trees lay, the hanyou stood alone, confused, heartbroken, relieved. No where for him to crash down or hide, no one to give him answers, nothing. Nothing at all.

The man sat in his room, pondering over the percentage of victory in his latest scheme. With skin as pale as that of a lifeless corpse, and demonic red eyes that spoke of cunningness, he loved to taunt his prey before devouring them. But there's a certain group of victim that just wouldn't die. "How very strange..." he mused to himself. But no matter, his latest plan would definitely take care of them once and for all. A spooky smile played on his lips.

"Naraku!"

The smile immediately fades away, but he remained his cool posture as he looked at his beloved guest.

"Kikyo." He addressed her in his oily voice. The woman glared and continued: "What are you hiding under you sleeve this time?"


End file.
